The Way We Talk
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: Rosalie's used to sleeping around with a different guy every night, but everything snaps into perspective for her when Emmett kicks her out his door and she realizes she loves him. One-Shot. Based on the song The Way We Talk by The Maine.


**A/N: One-Shot based on the song The Way We Talk by The Maine. Gotta love 'em! I dedicate this to everyone, especially Kit Kat, Angelica, Margii, Nicholle, Yen, Christine, all you readers and fanficers! I love all you guys! Especially your craziness, 'cuz it makes me feel more normal. Which I'm not. I hope you enjoy!**

**This is my first one for Emmett and Rosalie! Review!**

* * *

**The Way We Talk – The Maine**

_She's fresh to death,  
__She'll be the death of you,  
__Seduction leads to destruction.  
__She's fresh to death,  
__She'll be the death of me,  
__She's fresh but not so clean._

_Cute face slim waist,  
__She's got em' in a craze,  
__Yeah I think he's going crazy._

_When she speaks it makes me grind my teeth,  
__Yet he still thinks she's amazing.  
__And she's been playing games,  
__Ever since 98',  
__Shallow is as shallow does,  
__Some people never change._

_She's so fine,  
__She's thinks she's so damn fine.  
__She might be fine,  
__But she ain't worth a second of your time.  
__You're as fake as the moans you make,  
__And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
__You're as fake as the moans you make,  
__So just give us a little break._

_Sex sells,  
__And your sex cells make all the lost boys drool.  
__Cause you're a dime,  
__But they'll have to wait in line,  
__Until one of them makes it two of you.  
__Cute face slim waist,  
__You still got em' in a craze,  
__Yeah I think I'm going crazy._

_I have a long list of things to say,  
__But I'll leave it at,  
__You amaze me.  
__You're as fake as the moans you make,  
__And you're as weak as the hearts you break.  
__You're as fake as the moans you make,  
__So just give us a little break._

* * *

**EmPOV:**

I got up early and got ready for school just watching.

I stared from my window, hiding behind my black curtains, just… watching.

Finally, she emerged from the door across the street, her hair a mess, and her lipstick smudged. Her clothes were in disarray, her shirt inside out. She straightened herself blindly as she stumbled through the darkness with it being 4am on a Thursday morning.

He walked up to her car door, leaning in through the window as she buckled her seatbelt and turned her key in the ignition, kissing her cheek goodbye as she sped away. He stared after her in longing, but still dazed after the wonderful night he had had, and the way he spent it. There definitely wasn't much sleeping going on there.

I stared after the red BMW, too, as it sped away, also in longing, but from my window.

I just had to see, to check that she was alright. I tried going back to sleep after seeing her leave, knowing that she was safe, but I couldn't because my thoughts were just filled with her.

I could only think about the one thing I wanted, no, _needed_ more than air itself.

She was the thing that was always within my reach, but never within my grasp.

It always felt like I had a hold on her, but then she would always slip through my fingers like fine silk; and fine she was.

I was in love with Rosalie Hale, but she could never be mine.

Why would she? After all, I was only Emmett McCarty, the football captain, and I was on the welcoming committee, in Key Club, Media, Medical, pretty much every sport year round and every club offered and I managed straight A's. I wasn't even the kind of jock that was a bully. I was just me.

I don't know what she wanted, but I knew that I wanted her.

I had to make her realize that she needed me, but I never could.

Whatever she wanted from me, I always let her take it, whatever that may be.

Homework? Sure.

Help carrying books? Of course!

Tutoring? Why not!

Help during her cheer practice? She wouldn't need to ask!

My life to save her own? Without a doubt.

She owned me, and she knew it, but in a different way than she thought.

But she would never ask for my help with that sort of stuff. She was also a straight A student, and kind, but she had her followers there who… followed her. They carried her books, gave her rides, helped her do lifts at cheer, tell her she looked beautiful when she needed reassuring, they did it all. They did everything I wished I could, but couldn't.

My schedule was too hectic for me to dote on her every need like I wished.

I sighed, and somehow fell asleep to catch up on my much needed rest before school started in a few hours.

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm and groaned in protest.

Ugh, 7am is too early for school.

I thumped downstairs and shoved granola bars into my mouth before chugging down milk directly from the carton. Those five granola bars definitely won't be filling enough. I grabbed an apple and bit into as I started my Jeep, and even then I knew I would be starving.

Agh! This is what happens when you're always busy and have sports like football on your schedule – you're always hungry.

I parked my car and threw the apple core into the nearest trash can.

I walked into my first class and my heart fluttered when I realized I had this class with Rosalie.

She walked in as if on cue, and she was carrying her books on her own this time. Thank goodness she hated people helping her; especially when it was a guy offering to help.

Her golden hair flowed freely around her like a halo, and she looked so angelic.

She took her seat in front of me and caught me staring. But I wasn't embarrassed enough to look away. I didn't want to miss a moment of seeing her. She was just so breath-takingly beautiful. It made my heart soar every time I saw her, and at the same time, it also broke my heart, knowing that she didn't want me.

She turned around smiling, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Emmett." My heartbeat sped up at her acknowledgement.

I smiled back at her, knowing what she was expecting from me.

"So, do you think we could meet up later?" I was right. I did know what she was asking. Every time she asked, I always accepted, and I couldn't refuse. No one would be crazy enough to say no to an angel.

"Sure. I'd love that." And I love you, too.

"Great," she said, smiling even wider than before. "Can we go to your place?"

"Of course, Rose." Anything you want. "What time?" I asked her, eagerly anticipating it.

"Hmm…" it was so cute the way she tapped her chin. I wanted her so badly.

"How does 11 sound to you?"

"Sounds perfect," I told her, smiling so broadly it felt like it would split my face.

"Wonderful," she said, her voice chiming like bells as she winked at me before turning to face the teacher as he began the lessons for science about the human body. I thought it was kind of ironic in a way.

I knew that I should've been mentally slapping myself, that I should've told her no, but I couldn't. Refusing her just seemed impossible. I just had to be with her in any way I could, and I really just couldn't help it. I was a fool in love. I knew it was love, not lust. I knew she felt the same, she just didn't know it; she hasn't admitted it to herself.

I knew she was using me, but I couldn't care. I had fallen too hard. I had fallen in love with this girl, who was a goddess to any male who saw her. She was my world, but she didn't know it.

My day sped by in the euphoric mood I was in, knowing that I would be with her soon.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I made it back to my house, flying through my homework, knowing it would be correct. I shoveled food into my mouth as dinner, my parents being out of town. I checked the time and noted that it was 7. She would be here in 4 hours.

I set my phone alarm for 10pm, and I decided to take a quick nap.

All too soon it woke me up, and I considered waiting a little longer, but then I remembered who would be here in an hour, and I sprang to life.

I made sure my room was clean, and for once, it was. I ran around the house, spraying air freshener everywhere. I grabbed candles and threw them into my room, narrowly missing the window. I changed my normal black bed sheets to red silk sheets. I ran into the shower and changed into my black jeans and my black button down shirt quickly, not worrying about socks or anything. I lit all the candles and was buzzing with excitement as I waited for her.

I checked the time and it was 10:51. Time was passing too slowly. Ahh! I needed her here! Where was she?

I sat on my bed, anxious.

I checked the time again. 11:02. Where was she? Was she lost? Was she in an accident? Was she kidnapped? Who would hurt my Rose? I'd kill him.

I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs, ready to jump into my car and look for her. She shouldn't be taking so long; she lived a block away.

I opened the door and found Rosalie standing there in really short shorts and a tank top.

"Hey," she grinned cheekily at me.

"You came," I breathed, elated.

"Of course. You know I love spending time with you." She slapped my arm playfully before going up the stairs and into my room. If only you knew what I loved. I sighed before following after her.

"Wow. Emmett, you've really outdone yourself, once again. You know you really didn't have to," she said, sauntering up to me.

"I don't mind doing it for you," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her slim waist. I bent down and kissed her lips softly.

She reached up and put her arms around my neck.

She never wasted too much time with small talk. She always got down to business. But at least she did that business with me. Sometimes. And at least half the guys at school. I cringed at the thought, but kissed her with more passion, trying to show her my love.

We took it over to the bed, and it was like every other night when she came over.

Later on that night, at about 2am I guessed, since I really couldn't see the time clearly with how tired I was, Rosalie decided to leave. Leave me, that is. Again.

That's how it was with Rosalie. She was in bed with a different guy every night, and the guy could never refuse, because she was too damn sexy for her own good. And every night, I would envy the lucky bastard she was with. Last night it had been with my neighbor across the street. I recognized him from my history class. But Rosalie never dated. She never loved a person. She just used them. Not exactly like tissues, because she would go back to some people, like me, 'the luckier' ones, but I guess more like rags; reusable.

She got up and started putting her clothes on. I quickly slipped into my boxers and walked over to her.

"Rosalie, don't go," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I have to," she sighed, almost sounding like she was sad to go, but I would never know. You never did when it came to her.

"Please," I pleaded as I pressed my lips against the top of her head.

"I can't." As simple as that. It hurt, a lot. She went on her tip toes and kissed my lips lightly, but I brought her up and kissed her with a fiery passion stronger than ever before. I needed her so badly. I poured my heart and emotions into that kiss; surely she could feel what I was trying to tell her, couldn't she?

She stared up at me, and even in the dark, I could tell she was flustered. We were both panting heavily at this point.

"No Rosalie. You don't understand. I love you. I'm in love with you. Why can't you see that? You sleep around with these different guys. I don't know why you do, though. Why can't you just make a commitment? Commit yourself to me, Rose. I've already done that. Don't you realize how much it hurts me when I see you kissing other guys, leaving their houses at night? How hard it is hearing them talk about it like it's something so casual? I don't want to have to share you. I love you, and I have for the longest time. Everyone waits for their chance with you. You come back to me for a reason. I've waited long enough. I love you, so, so much. It's so hard to refuse you. Your seduction will be the death of me. I can't bring myself to just forget about you, because I love you. Rose, please don't go," I was whispering now. If she rejected me, I knew I wouldn't be brave enough to hold back from the tears that threatened to fall.

"Emmett, you don't know what you're talking about. You've confused lust with love. Let's just forget about all this, okay? Get some sleep. I'll see you here same time next week Emmett." She was ready to walk out again, but I couldn't bear it this time. I followed her to the top of the stairs before I called out to her.

"No! I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not your booty call, Rosalie. I'm not just some whore that you can use like a tissue. I've offered myself to you, told you I love you, and you still go about like this. I just can't do this. I'm tired of everything. Just leave. Please. Just get out. I can't ever see you again. I'm sorry." I had yelled for the most part, but the last part, I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"But, Emmett," she whispered, pleading. "Emmett, please," she started but I cut in.

"LEAVE!" I yelled, pointing to the door downstairs from where I stood at the top of the stairs. She turned and walked down slowly. She reached the door and opened it, ready to leave. She looked back at me, her eyes glistening, as if with tears, and she quickly left, the door shutting quietly. I just stood there, feeling numb. I let her leave. I made her leave. I took out my anger on her. But I had to let her know. What have I done?

* * *

**RPOV:**

I ran to my car, the tears now falling freely down my face. I shut the door and started the car, the engine roaring to life. I took off down the street. I passed right by my house, and I just kept driving. I didn't know where I was going, but I just had to go; I had to leave.

What Emmett said really drove a stake through my heart.

He said he loved me. No one has ever loved me. But what he said was true. Everything was.

Out of all the guys I've slept around with, Emmett was my favorite. I cared about him the most.

He was the best, as simple as that.

He cared for me, always attending to my needs first. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. If I were to choose anyone to fall in love with, it would be him. And I think I have.

I knew Emmett cared about me deeply. He showed it through the little things that he did.

The candles, the silk sheets, he didn't do those things for setting the mood, or trying to make the room alluring; he did those things because he knew they were things I liked. He was always so kind, a gentleman. He did whatever he could to please me, and for that, I appreciated him.

When he told em he loved me, I knew deep inside he meant it, and that I felt it too. But I was scared.

What if he really didn't mean it? What if he really had confused lust for love, like I had suggested? I wanted him to love me, I always have, but when the time came and he told me, I wasn't brave enough to tell him I felt the same way.

I thought that me sleeping around the way I did was horrible, but I realize now that this was much worse. It was the worst pain I've ever felt. I didn't know his words could wound me so deeply.

He felt like I'd been using him, that he was just my booty call, a doormat, a tissue. No, he was much more than that. Because he was who he was, I kept coming back to him. I couldn't get enough, but it looks like everything just went back and bit me in the ass.

I knew it. I knew this would happen if I let myself get close to him. I let myself fall in love, and now I was hurting, and Emmett was angry with me. He would never forgive me, and he shouldn't either.

He must've been thing I'm some kind of slut or whore.

I continued sobbing, not knowing where I was. I kept driving and driving, trying to leave behind all my problems. This was the only way. I just had to leave, just like Emmett said. I just had to leave, and never come back.

* * *

**EmPOV:**

I came to school looking disheveled from my lack of sleep. It was Friday. And it was also hell.

I kept thinking about what I had said to Rosalie, how I was so harsh, how I had kicked her out of my life, how I had ruined everything. I regretted it all.

I moped around all day, and even my best friends couldn't cheer me up.

Jasper, always so sensitive to everyone's feelings, said I looked like a bunch of crap. Hint the sarcasm. But it was okay, because I felt like crap, too.

Edward knew it had to do with Rosalie. He thought I t would make me feel better by saying that Rosalie wasn't in school today, but it made me feel worse.

Was it my fault? Could she really have felt more for me than she had let on? What if she got into a car accident? Rosalie has never missed a day of school in her life! Something was wrong.

During lunch period, Rosalie finally showed up, still in the same clothes from early this morning, and she looked worse than I did.

There were purple bruises under her eyes, and they stood out clearly against her pale skin. Her hair was a mess and she was tired. I don't know what happened, but I was still too hurt to really care. I did my best to ignore her, but it was hard. Talking about sports wasn't enough to distract me.

She sat at the table with her friends, Bella patting her back.

Another guy approached her as usual. I recognized him as Royce King, my neighbor from across the street, the one that I had seen Rosalie leave on Thursday morning. He must've been asking her to come over there tonight.

I looked away, disgusted.

* * *

**RPOV:**

"Royce, go away please." My voice was muffled by arms as I rested my head with my eyes closed. I had my arms folded over the table with my head resting on them. Bella was patting my back, the always helpful friend, while Alice was out and about running to her locker to get a new outfit for me and her make-up for my face.

I really didn't care right now. I just needed Emmett. I needed to apologize to him. I needed him to take me back. I needed him to tell me he loved me. _I_ needed to tell him I loved him.

"C'mon, Rosie. Please come over tonight. It's Friday. Please? For me? You know you want to. We always have a great time," Royce tried persuading me again, but I just didn't want him right now.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"But Rose," he whined.

"She said beat it, fag, or I'll go over there and beat your ass for her until you get the hell outta here!" Bella yelled, and I heard her get up.

I heard Royce let out a couple of profanities under his breath as he left, and I looked up at Bella and hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"No problem. Anytime. You wanna tell me what happened?" she asked softly. I nodded my head, and when Alice got back, I told them what had happened last night as they helped me with my make-up. Soon, Alice had me looking like I was as revived as the Energizer bunny. Well, as perky as her, I guess you could say. But on the inside, I was brain dead and still dying.

"Rose, if you love him too, you should go over there and tell him. Apologize." I sighed and acknowledged that Bella was right. Again.

"I guess," I said, agreeing with her.

"Good. But go tonight, after you've caught some sleep."

"Good idea," I said, stifling a yawn.

Finally, the purgatory that was my high school ended, and I sped home and crashed onto my bed. I didn't even have time to feel my head hit the pillow. That's how tired I was.

Soon, I woke up from my peaceful oblivion and realized it was a little after 9pm.

I quickly showered and changed before walking over to Emmett's house. I didn't really mind; it was only a block away.

I realized it was raining, but I didn't care. Forgetting about getting an umbrella and a rain poncho, the need to see Emmett had me running across the wet pavement to his house. I've never run faster than now.

I skidded to a halt in front of his door and started banging on it for the life of me.

* * *

**EmPOV:**

"Emmett! Emmett! Please, let me in! EMMETT! Emmett, please, please, please!"

I heard the sobbing from my closed window and I looked out through the curtain.

I saw Rosalie pounding on the door, begging to come in. she was crying. The sight broke my heart, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't get hurt again. Not again.

I just stared at her, trying to get in, sobbing, my heart breaking every second that I watched her like that, soaked and crying. Mt heart shattered in my chest when I saw her crumple to the ground and put her face in her hands.

I was ready to cry, too, but she had hurt me too much, too many times. More than she even realizes. I can't just give in, not like that. It would hurt too much when she stomps all over my heart again.

I saw Royce cross the street over to my house. No, towards Rosalie. I grew angry. She was going to go with him. It still hurt me.

He crouched over her, shaking her shoulder. I just stared from my window. That's all I ever did.

"GO AWAY!" I heard Rosalie scream in Royce's face when he tried helping her up. She looked at my door in longing. Maybe she really did want me. But that was wishful thinking, as always.

I stared as he roughly grabbed her and dragged her up.

"Let go of me Royce!" I heard her yell.

Forcefully pressed his lips to hers, and it was pure torture having to watch this. But I didn't have to. I was ready to turn away, watch TV, read a book, anything but watch this, but I stared long enough.

He pushed her to the ground and got on top of her.

"GET OFF!" she yelled again, and started clawing at him.

"Shut up! Bitch!" he yelled and slapped her.

That was it. Time to spring into action.

* * *

**RPOV:**

As I banged against the door, begging Emmett to let me in, I had the worst feeling ever. I knew he was here, I saw his car. But maybe he was out with his friends. No, he just had to be here.

I crumpled to the ground, but my tears were mixed in with the rain.

He just had to be here, he just had to.

And then Royce appeared. He tried getting me to come with him, but I just couldn't. Emmett had to be here. I couldn't leave, that would be giving up on Emmett.

But he wouldn't leave me alone. Some people just couldn't take a hint. "GO AWAY!" I yelled in his face, hoping he would leave me. Where was Emmett?

He dragged me up with him, but he wouldn't let me go. I told him to let go, but he wouldn't. I had to get inside. I had to see Emmett.

Royce pushed me to the ground and was on top of me. He slapped me, and I kept screaming. Oh, God! Where was Emmett!

"HELP! HEEEEEELP!" I kept screaming, hoping that someone would hear me. He ripped off my shirt and slapped me again.

"EMMETT!" I yelled again. Oh, God, please help me! Where was he?

"AHHHHHH!" Why can't anyone hear me? He tried getting my pants off, nut I kept screaming, kept struggling, but nothing worked. Oh, no, please, no, oh no, no, no, no, NO! This couldn't be happening.

"Get OFF of her!" a loud voice bellowed, and Royce was thrown off of me. I looked up with my tear filled eyes to find Emmett dragging Royce away. He punched that sick bastard's lights out. I looked up at my night in shining armor, shaking in fear; I was too numb to feel the cold rain.

He crouched in front of me, being as slow as possible.

"Rosalie, are you alright?" I couldn't respond, I could only stare at him. "Let's get you inside so you can dry off. We'll call the cops after you're inside."

He looked worried, probably thinking that I had gone onto shock or something.

He was so close to me. I did the only thing I could. I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged me tighter, and I felt myself being lifted and carried inside.

He took me to his room and gave me a towel and a shirt of his to change into. He led me to the bathroom and gave me my privacy.

When I was in his overly large shirt and relatively dry, I walked into his room to find him in just some dry pajama pants. That left his bare chest to my view. I could see all his muscles, and that pang in my chest went off again, matching the beating of my heart. Just looking at him hurt.

I ran to him and started crying all over again. He carried me to his bed and set me down in his lap, and just held me close, letting me cry into the crook of his neck.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-r-yyy," I sobbed in a shaky voice, sniffling.

"So, s-so sor-r-ry Emmett." My voice broke.

"I'm so s-sorry for w-what I-I d-did. Please for-r-give me," I said still sobbing. I felt his grip on me tighten.

"I really d-do love you Emmett." My voice was getting clearer, so I continued, "I love you Emmett. I'm sorry, I was just scared. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. Please, just forgive me." I kept crying and I kept kissing his neck, waiting for his answer.

I felt his body shaking, and I looked up to face him. I saw that he was crying, too.

It made me feel worse that he was crying, and it was probably because of something I did.

"Don't be sorry." He pressed his lips against my temple.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale." I smiled at the words, and kissed his jaw. "Say it. Please, just say it again," he whispered, looking in my eyes. All I saw in him was love, so I said the only thing I ever wanted to say to him for the rest of my life.

"I love you." He smiled back and kissed me with the same passion that I had been longing for since he kicked me out. This was the only man I ever wanted to be with, forever.


End file.
